Scenes From a Pub
by Gmariam
Summary: Jack and Ianto out at the pub. A certain kind of mischief ensues.


I. Under the Table

It was a cool but comfortable Sunday night, and they had walked to a pub not far from Ianto's flat for dinner. The team had discovered it earlier in the week after a late morning retrieval had found them in the area, hungry and desperate for lunch. The pub was small but neat, brightly lit yet still cozy, and Jack had liked the shepherd's pie so much that he had insisted they go back and try it on their own.

A date, of sorts. Given the rarity of a night out together, Ianto had readily agreed.

They had both changed into jeans, thinking they might catch a movie afterwards. It had been a relatively quiet weekend, and not only did they feel safe going out, but for once sex and sleep weren't the priority for their time alone and away from work. Which was also unusual for them.

The pub was surprisingly busy, and after enjoying a pint at the bar, Jack noticed a corner booth open up near the back of the room and claimed it. They decided to play a few games of pool at the empty table nearby instead of sitting in a dark movie theater all night. The need to touch and explore could be satisfied later in the comfort of bed and without the presence of strangers, not to mention sticky seats.

Ianto ordered the IPA Owen had recommended on their lunch visit, and Jack ordered a hard cider. It was yet another sign of an uncommon night, because Jack almost always stopped at one drink when he was out in public.

Ianto was pleasantly buzzed and finishing his fourth pint (having moved onto a dark stout with rich foam at the head) when the waiter brought their food. Jack dived into his pie with an indecent groan while Ianto shook his head at Jack's culinary enthusiasm and tried one of the chips. It was all quite good, and they talked comfortably as they ate, sharing food as the pub grew louder around them.

Glancing up as he considered returning to the bar for another pint, Ianto started to choke when something at the door caught his eye. Jack clapped him on the back, following his gaze and breaking out into a grin. It was Tosh and Owen, though what they were doing there together, Ianto had no idea; neither of them lived in the area. Ianto's brain was suddenly too confused and fuzzy to think straight and he reacted instinctively.

"Under the table!" he hissed at Jack, who started protesting immediately. Yet before their coworkers could glance up and see them out together, away from the hub, dressed casually and sharing food as if they were on a date, Ianto made a face, silenced another protest from Jack, and shoved him under the table, wrapping strong legs around Jack's waist to keep him from peeking out from under the tablecloth that thankfully hid him from view.

He realized his mistake almost instantly as Jack's hands started exploring Ianto's legs, but Tosh had seen him already and was waving from across the room with a broad smile. He grinned and waved back, hoping that her and Owen might find another table and eat on their own, but of course they didn't. They made straight for where he was sitting with his hands in his lap, trying to push Jack away from the growing bulge in his jeans. He grabbed his pea coat and pulled it across his hips, smiling innocently as Tosh and Owen arrived. This time he did not realize his mistake until he heard Jack murmur, "Oh, perfect," from under the coat; he felt the unexpected nuzzle of a warm nose pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

_He wasn't._

With the pop of a button the zipper began to lower, the sound so loud to Ianto's ears that he was certain Tosh and Owen could hear it from where they were standing across the table from him, lips moving as they spoke. Ianto had no idea what they were saying.

Jack tongued Ianto's cock through his briefs, sending a shudder through his entire body.

_Shit. He was._

Ianto bit back a groan as he nodded to Tosh, who was eyeing him strangely.

"Ianto?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" he replied, the last word coming out quite a bit higher than normal as Jack freed Ianto's erection and the tip of his cock came into contact with the scratchy wool of the pea coat in his lap.

"Are you all right? I asked if we could join you or if you're meeting someone?"

"Oh, uh." Ianto let his eyes slip closed as he struggled to find words. Usually he was quite capable of conversation while Jack was sucking him off, because Jack loved it when Ianto talked dirty, and Ianto loved what Jack did to him when aurally stimulated by erotic vocabulary. But right then he couldn't speak as Jack's tongue teased his cock, darting into the slit at the head, swirling around the tip and then moving downwards. He wrapped his legs tighter around Jack, pulling him closer and hoping the others wouldn't notice the lump in his lap that was Jack's head beneath his coat. He folded his arms across the table and opened his hips a bit, smiling at them as Jack took him in deep.

"I'm fine, Tosh. And yes, I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh, teaboy's got a date, then?" asked Owen. Ianto wanted to wipe the smirk off the doctor's face by telling him exactly what was going on under the table, but he didn't want to offend Tosh. And the shock value of finding Jack with Ianto's cock in his mouth would wear off quickly, giving Owen countless new ways to take the mickey.

"Nope," said Ianto, and was rewarded with a pinch to his inner thighs that almost had him thrusting uncontrollable into Jack's warm mouth, still working its magic under the table. "Not a date. I'm meeting, ah, one of my mates. From work." There was a chuckle that reverberated around his cock in the most delicious way.

"From Torchwood?" asked Tosh, looking confused.

"No, uh…" Ianto coughed through a groan he couldn't hold back. God, Jack was always good when he went down on Ianto, but this…this was completely different. This was amazing. Ianto felt as if every nerve were on fire and threatening to explode. He was sure Tosh and Owen must know he was having sex right in front of them; the entire pub had to know. He was flushed and felt the sweat on the back of his neck, plus there was his inability to focus and form a coherent sentence.

Apparently public sex was an incredible turn-on. He gasped as a hundred possibilities for further exploration raced through his mind at once and gripped the table hard, the edges cutting into his palm. Letting his head fall to his chest as he tried to control his uneven breathing, he was sure he actually heard Jack chuckle this time. He wished he could see Jack's face, blue eyes watching him through coy lashes.

"Ianto, mate, you don't look so good. Are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

A sharp laugh escaped his lips as his lust-addled brain twisted Owen's words into something far more erotic than a cold. "I'm fine, Owen. I've had a few pints sitting here waiting, maybe that's it."

"Where's your friend?" asked Tosh. Ianto stared at her as his mind went blank. Friend? What friend? Oh right, the mate from work. Not the man under the table giving him one of the most memorable blow jobs ever.

"Called and said he was running late." Ianto tried to shrug, but it turned into more of a delightful shiver as Jack's hands caressed Ianto's thighs and Jack's tongue continued its ministrations on Ianto's cock. "So I had a few pints and played a bit of pool."

"And ordered dinner for two?" asked Owen, gesturing at the two plates sitting right in front of him.

"I ordered ahead, didn't expect it so quick." Ianto squirmed as one of Jack's hands reached out from under the peacoat, moved behind him, and pinched his arse.

"Must have been hungry then." Owen definitely looked suspicious, but Ianto was nothing if not gifted at distraction and coverups. He offered Owen his most disarming smile.

"Haven't eaten all day," he replied. "Just taking the edge off." Beneath him, he both heard and felt a chuckle around him. Talk about taking the edge off; it was one of Jack's many talents.

"We tried to call you, to see if you wanted to meet us here," said Tosh. She seemed confused by the two plates, but completely oblivious to his condition under the table. "Only you didn't answer."

"My turn at the table," Ianto ground out as Jack swallowed deeply around him, the suction almost pulling him over the edge. "Kill shot. Where's Gwen?"

"She's out with Rhys and his parents. Tried to talk her into telling them it was a work emergency, but she wasn't going for it." Owen paused and glanced around. "Have you seen Jack?"

Jack's hands massaged his inner thigh again with hard, thick strokes; Ianto swore under his breath. "Nope, no idea where he is."

"Right. He's probably got some guy's cock in his mouth for the night." Ianto felt his eyes widen, wondering how Owen could possibly know, but Tosh slapped him lightly on the arm and reprimanded him. Owen grinned in response. "Sorry, Tosh, didn't mean to offend your delicate ears. So did you try that IPA I recommended yet?"

"I did and it was ahhhhh, perfect." Jack was doing that thing with his tongue that never failed to bring him off. Ianto wondered how he was going to hold back, then wondered if he _needed_ to hold back. Maybe it wouldn't be all that noticeable, coming right there in the middle of the pub; maybe it would be even more intense. If only Tosh and Owen weren't staring at him like he'd grown another head. Which caused him to giggle almost uncontrollably as he thought about the gorgeous head in his lap licking and sucking and humming around him.

"Sorry," he gasped again as Tosh and Owen exchanged a look. "Maybe I had a bit more than I thought. I've been waiting a while."

"I think you've been stood up," said Owen. "Want to join us?"

Ianto felt Jack grin around him and resisted the urge to smack the man's head for thinking too loud. Then there was a hand around his cock and a tongue fondling his balls, and Ianto could only focus on what was happening below his waist. How had Jack managed that under the table? Was Jack really that flexible? Ianto would have to remember and try something different with the handcuffs later, punishment for Jack's current activities in the middle of the pub. Yet thoughts of the cuffs were literally blown from his mind as Jack's expert hand and even more talented tongue brought him to a sudden, blinding orgasm.

Breath catching as he felt it begin, Ianto bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as he struggled to hold back his cries of pleasure. He couldn't help the involuntary movement of his hips, thrusting into Jack's mouth as he came, bumping Jack's head against the top of the table. Jack made a loud sound that Ianto covered up with a groan of his own as one hand held onto the table for dear life and the other pressed to his forehead, supporting his weight as he rode out each sharp wave of pleasure coursing through him right in front of Tosh and Owen.

"Bloody hell," Ianto muttered as Jack tucked him back in, zipped him up, and gave him a pat. Tosh was saying something but Ianto didn't hear her; his vision was hazy and his hearing was even worse. As soon as he could manage it without collapsing, he stood up, and with his coat still in front of him, Ianto climbed awkwardly from the booth.

"Excuse me," he said, moving around Tosh. He was breathing hard, and between the flush and the sweat (and god, could they _smell_ it too?) he hoped that they thought him drunk and not post-coital. "I need to use the loo. Way more than I thought I'd had."

"Oh, Ianto," said Tosh, her voice sympathetic. "Do you need anything?"

He needed Jack, right then and there and preferably splayed naked across the table, but obviously he couldn't say that. He half wondered how Jack was going to extricate himself from under the table without Tosh and Owen figuring it out; frankly, Ianto needed a cold shower in order to even think clearly, let alone care how Jack managed to salvage the situation.

Excusing himself again, Ianto hurried to the loo, head ducked down as he held back a laugh. He tried to chide himself—and Jack—for what had just happened, but the truth was that he couldn't wait to do it again. In public or in front of the team, and starting with payback for what Jack had just put him through under the table.

* * *

Author's Note:

Someday there will be a follow-up to this, because Ianto gets his payback. It's already half sketched in my mind, and next time I need a distraction, hopefully it will come out. So not complete, but I make no promises on when. Hope you enjoyed reading something lighthearted! I can't even remember why I wrote this. But thanks to Tamaar for encouraging it.


End file.
